To Teach Me A Lesson
by DjDangerLove
Summary: When Neal shows up uninvited to Peter's house on their day off, Peter knows the perfect way to keep it from happening again. But this lesson might be harder to teach than it is to learn.
1. Chapter 1

**This is kind of like another story I wrote but hopefully much better. **

**I don't own White Collar, but I do own a heart that loves it. **

* * *

><p>Peter and Elizabeth Burke had just sat down at their lovely dinning room table to enjoy a nice breakfast together for the first time in months. It was forty-four minutes past eight on Saturday morning, both Elizabeth and Peter had the weekend off and had planned to sleep in before they got around to catching up on some things they needed to do around the house and such, but when both of them woke up around eight and failed to fall back asleep, they decided to get up and have a nice breakfast with no interruptions.<p>

Peter lifted his fork with a bite of scrambled eggs on the tip of it to his mouth, but before the desired bite made it to his mouth a loud knock startled both Peter and his wife, causing Peter to stab himself in the cheek with his fork and Elizabeth to spill some of her coffee.

"Damn! Whoever that is, is going to have hell to pay!" Peter mumbled as he stood from the table. Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she walked over to the sink to rinse off the coffee that had spilled down her arm.

Peter was mumbling unpleasant words while threatening whoever was on the other side of the door. One glance at the clock told him it was exactly eight forty-five, one minute after they had sat down for breakfast.

"Whoever this is has impeccable timing." Peter mumbled sarcastically before he opened the door. The sight that greeted him made him even more annoyed.

"Hey Peter!"

Neal Caffrey greeted too loudly for eight forty-five am. He stood there with a cheeky grin spread across his face, one that Peter could tell got bigger just as soon as Neal realized that he had already annoyed him. He rocked back on his heels then leaned forward to bounce on the balls of his feet. He blinked his wide, expressive eyes and stared at Peter while the agent shot daggers in his direction.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Neal asked expectantly.

Peter clenched his jaw.

"Why on earth are you HERE on Saturday morning at ..." Peter stole a glance at the clock on the wall in the living room and turned back around to Neal who still stood on his doorstep." eight forty-seven when I specifically told you we had the day off and to stay out of trouble?" Peter fumed still blocking the younger man from entering his house.

Neal's cheeky grin turned into a sly one as he replied.

"But Peter how could I possibly get into trouble when you're around?"

"Oh, I can think of one way right now." Peter grumbled, narrowing his eyes. Neal's smile fell and he swallowed hard. Thankfully he was saved by Elizabeth who walked out of the kitchen with a new cup of coffee in hand.

"Boys..." She warned with a smile. "Play nice."

Neal's smile returned and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Come into the kitchen Neal, I'll get you something to eat. You're just in time for breakfast." Elizabeth motioned for him to follow as she proceeded to go back to the kitchen. Neal's grin widened as Peter's jaw dropped.

"I have impeccable timing, or so I'm told." Neal replied as he followed Elizabeth, but taking a moment to wink at Peter. The agent mumbled a few choice words before joining his wife and consultant in the kitchen.

"I can fix some eggs and bacon for you, or pancakes, or waffles, or.."

"El! Just give him a bowl of cereal!" Peter grumbled. " Or nothing. This is my day off, which means no Neal!"

"Peter!" Elizabeth scolded. "Neal what would you like?"

"Cereal is fine, Elizabeth. Thank you." Neal replied.

"Alright. You two go have a seat at the table. I'll get the cereal. Peter, grab Neal a bowl and spoon." Elizabeth said as she walked over to the cabinet.

Peter was stabbing his food harshly on his plate, while Neal just sat across the table from him remaining silent waiting for Elizabeth to join them. Luckily Elizabeth came shortly after Peter decided to stare at Neal and sat the box of cereal between them. Neal's eyes lightened up like a five year old kid and Peter's widen in annoying surprise.

Elizabeth smiled in amusement.

"El, I told you not to buy that kind." Peter stated, but his wife shot him a look that said otherwise.

As he watched his partner, who suddenly looked no older than six, eagerly open the cartoon designed cereal box his annoyance and anger began to dissipate. Once the box was open, Neal sat up straight and squeezed the sides of the box and peered inside with nothing but a lighthearted, boyish grin spread across his face. Elizabeth and Peter shared an amused look as they watched Neal reach into the box and pull out the small prize inside. Elizabeth, nor Peter, could keep from laughing as they eyed Neal's prize.

Neal fingered the small toy for a few seconds with a blank expression but quickly joined in on the laughter.

"Well, I think it's perfect." Elizabeth said, as she reached for the toy. " This little cop car will go perfect with that sheriff's badge you have Neal."

"Which I will remind you is not real." Peter pointed out. Neal just smiled.

"So Neal what are your plans for the day?" Elizabeth asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Nothing really, I-" Neal began but Peter cut him off.

"Oh, well that's good. Since you oh so kindly invited yourself over today you can help me repair the guest bathroom." Peter happily volunteered Neal.

"Are you serious?" Neal questioned in a low, dreadful voice.

"Oh, absolutely!" Peter was now the one grinning from ear to ear. "Hurry up and eat your cereal 'Sheriff'. We start in ten minutes."

Peter slapped Neal on the back as he got up from the table to take his dishes to the sink and then headed up stairs.

Neal watched him go until he reached the second story of the Burke's home, then turned pleading eyes towards Elizabeth. She returned his look with a sympathetic one and smiled slightly.

"Sorry, but I've been begging him to work on that bathroom for weeks. With you helping him, it can be done twice as fast. I'm not getting you out of this one."

"But-" Neal tried to protest.

"Nope. Now eat up. A sheriff needs his Super Sugar O's for his day of work." Elizabeth teased standing up from the table.

Neal poured some cereal into his bowl followed by some milk. He took one bite and began to dread the rest of the day.

"I should've stayed at home." Neal said through a mouthful of cereal, not loud enough for Elizabeth to hear, or so he thought.

"What did you say, Neal?"

Neal swallowed, before flashing what he hoped to be a convincing grin.

"I said, this always feels like home."

"I thought so." Elizabeth gave him a knowing look, before heading upstairs herself.

'I could sneak out right now.' Neal thought to himself as he eyed the door. He listened to the noises coming from the the floor above him. Thinking that Peter and Elizabeth were busy enough, he gently dropped his spoon and quietly scooted his chair back from the table. He waited a few more seconds before standing up and heading for the door. He had taken about four steps when Peter appeared on the stairs.

"Going somewhere, Neal?"

Neal froze for a split second, hating himself for being caught, then quickly recovered.

"Just heading up to meet you. Unless you need me to go somewhere else before we get started?"

Neal silently hoped Peter sent him out to get supplies or even a damn deviled ham sandwich, anything to keep him from helping Peter repair a bathroom.

"Nope. We're all set. Come on, let's get started." Peter ruined Neal's hopes and jogged up the steps. Neal closed his eyes and leaned his head back, praying he would make it through what was sure to be a dreadful Saturday.

Letting out a quiet groan of annoyance, he trudged up the stairs.

**AN: Feedback is greatly appreciated! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Sunday, but if it doesn't happen it will definitely be posted sometime next week. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Super Sugar O's is the brand of cereal Neal gets his sheriff's badge out of in the episode Vital Signs. I also do not own that. ha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to all who reviewed and added this story to your alerts and favorites! **

**Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"So, where do you want to start?" Peter asked standing with his hands on his hips in the bathroom. Neal stood next to him, far less enthusiastic about their renovation project. Neal silently wished Elizabeth would come back soon from the errands she had to run, so hopefully he could convince her to save him now.<p>

"The coffee shop on 3rd." Neal answered and turned to walk out the door. But Peter wrapped a strong hand around his bicep to prevent him from moving.

"No." His order was one that Neal knew not to push. Reluctantly, Neal looked around the bathroom whose decor was admirable but definitely needed refurbished. With a heavy sigh and removing his arm from Peter's grasp, he replied "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, first I want you to quit sulking like a toddler otherwise I won't be able to put up with you."

"Does that mean if I don't you'll let me leave?" Neal asked more to annoy Peter than anything. One look from Peter told him he succeeded, but suddenly he didn't feel like that was such an accomplishment as the agent stared him down.

"Are you done trying out all your stalling tactics?" Peter questioned.

"Yep." Neal nodded not meeting Peter's eyes.

"Good. Let's start by fixing the sink." Peter walked over to the suggested starting place and knelt down. As he opened the cabinets to reveal the plumbing to the sink, Neal stood behind him with a curious eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong with the sink?" He questioned.

"I don't know." Peter replied while sticking his head in the cabinet to get a closer look.

"Peter, do you even know how to fix it?" Neal asked and in an instant the six year old boy who sat at his kitchen table minutes ago resurfaced with the impatience and short attention span to match.

Peter closed his eyes and swallowed the initial feeling of frustration but quickly had to run a hand over his mouth to hide his amused smile. He slowly ducked his head out from under the cabinet and looked back at Neal.

"Yes, Neal. I know how to fix a sink."

"But if you don't know what's wrong with it how do you know how to fix it?" Neal questioned. Whether it was to show his on going struggle to pay attention, yet another stalling tactic, or just to annoy him, Peter wasn't sure, but the agent guessed it was a bit of all three.

"I'm going to find what's wrong with it as I'm fixing it." Peter stated slowly as he turned back around towards the sink, trying to keep his anger from rising.

"Oh. But what if-"

"Neal!" Peter shouted loud enough to gain a slight twitch of surprise from his consultant. Neal didn't say anything else and for a moment Peter thought he should turn around and see if Neal was still there, but then he heard a shuffle behind him and then an idea struck him.

"You know what? Why don't you see if you can figure it out? You like puzzles." Peter prompted as he stood up and gave Neal a small shove towards the sink. Neal regained his footing and turned his shoulders back towards Peter.

"Peter, a con is not the same thing as fixing a sink."

"Oh you're smart, you can figure it out." But Peter regretted his choice of words as Neal beamed back at him.

"Just look at it." Peter ordered with far more annoyance than he felt. He watched Neal squat down and duck his head into the cabinet. Neal fumbled around with the piping, knocking over some cleaning supplies that Elizabeth had stored in there, in the process. Peter could hear clings and clangs, but nothing that sounded anything like improvement.

"How's it going under there?" The older man asked as he bent his knees to get a better look.

"Oh it's great!" Sarcasm laced Neal's voice. "One of these pipes doesn't look so good." The ex- conman brought his head out from under the cabinet to look at Peter.

"Here, let me see."

"Gladly." Neal mumbled as he stood and dusted off his slacks. He glanced back at Peter, who had started his the unstable pipe Neal was talking about.

"Uh... Peter, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Relax Neal. I know what I'm doing. You can't be married for as long as I have and not know how to do handiwork." Peter said with full confidence. Neal's eyes widened as he raised his eyebrows and mouthed a long "Okay". He turned his head to look at the bathroom door because he could hear Satchmo running down the stairs. He was wondering what had made the dog decide to get up from the hall all of a sudden to run down the stairs, when a loud bang came from Peter's direction followed by the sound of gushing liquid and a shouted curse from Peter. Neal didn't know what to do as he watched water with a brown, green tint to it, gush out onto the floor. He wanted to laugh at Peter but quickly decided against it as the soaked agent quickly stood from the floor. The water had no intention of slowing down and was almost covering the entire floor.

"Help me grab some towels!" Peter shouted as he ran to the closet to grab some towels. Both men started throwing the material on the floor to soak up the liquid, but it didn't help. Peter ran back over to the pipe and tried to stop the water but only ended up making it splash in his face. Neal made a disgusted face as the liquid had clearly sprayed in Peter's face and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as the older man gagged. Peter turned around towards Neal to tell him something, but before he could say whatever it was both men heard a noise that made their hearts drop into the pit of their stomach. A car door being shut and Satchmo's barking from downstairs. Neal and Peter looked at each other in horror.

"Elizabeth's home." Peter said his tone voiced nothing but terror. Neal swallowed thickly.

"Stall her! I don't care what you have to do, but do not let her in this house!" Peter ordered Neal. "Go!"

Neal took off running down the stairs leaving Peter with the flooding bathroom which was now spilling out into the hallway.

Peter could hear Neal running down the stairs, but cringed when he heard a loud thump and a groan.

Neal heard Peter call his name as he painstakingly pulled himself up off the floor, careful not to slip in the water that had ran down the stairs.

" 'm good." He called back, unsure of his answer, before straightening out his clothes and opening the door to find Elizabeth standing on the porch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! **

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was standing on the porch frantically searching for her keys when the door opened. Neal stood there with his charming smile, but looked rather uncomfortable.<p>

"Neal! Is everything alright? I was walking up the steps and I heard a really loud noise." Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah. Everything is fine. I, um, I fell down the stairs." Neal said with a slightly embarrassed laugh.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked moving forward and placing concerned hands on Neal to check him over, but Neal moved back slightly stopping her.

"I'm fine Elizabeth." Neal assured her. "But I was actually running down the stairs to tell you that you might want to leave before Peter knows your here."

Elizabeth looked at Neal like he had two heads and laughed.

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Well, because Peter is in a REALLY bad mood. He's complaining about everything and he's going through the whole house making a mess. I just thought before you came in and ruined your day that's probably going great so far, you could find something else to do until later, give Peter sometime to clean up and cheer up." Neal explained. It wasn't technically a lie in Neal's opinion because Peter was in a bad mood and although it was disgusting bathroom water that was making a mess through the house it was Peter's fault it was happening.

"Neal," Her tone was a verbal warning. "did you do something to put Peter in a bad mood?"

Neal leaned back slightly and held up his hands. "I haven't done anything!"

She looked at him long and hard, but when Neal gave her his signature cheeky grin she rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Are you sure he doesn't need me to do anything?"

"Oh, no. Absolutely not. You can't be married for as long as you two have and doubt him on doing handiwork. He knows what he's doing." Neal quoted Peter.

"Ahh, I see he has given you the famous 'I can do anything' speech. That is usually followed by something bad happening." Elizabeth replied. "Nothing bad has happened, has it?"

"Other than me falling down the stairs, no." Neal said shifting his weight. TO Neal, that wasn't a lie either because flooding the whole house wasn't bad, it was far worse than bad.

"Are you sure you're okay? That sounded like a pretty hard fall." Elizabeth said, as she moved to check Neal over again. But Neal stopped her and so did Peter's voice.

"Neal?" Peter yelled from upstairs.

"Uh-oh, sounds like you've been summoned. I guess I'll find something to do in the city for awhile. Let me know if you need anything!" Elizabeth said as she started walking down the steps back to her car.

"Take me with you!" Neal whispered, in a teasing way. Elizabeth shook her head in amusement.

"NEAL?" Peter yelled once more. ELizabeth laughed when Neal jumped slightly and mouthed 'Help me' before shutting the door.

Neal started to run up the stairs, but quickly decided that a limp jog would be better when a dull pain formed in his knee and the water threaten to slip him again.

When Neal reached the bathroom, he found a completely drenched Peter sitting on the bathroom floor with a scowl on his face. The good news was that Peter had managed to stop the water.

"What took you so long?" Peter demanded as he slowly stood up from the floor.

"I had to get Elizabeth to leave. It wasn't easy and it didn't help any that she heard me fall down the stairs." Neal replied as he moved to help Peter stand.

"Oh yeah, probably not. Are you sure you're alright?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Neal replied. Peter looked like he was about to object but then shrugged.

"Yeah, Elizabeth wouldn't have left if she thought you were hurt." Peter agreed. "How'd you get her to leave anyway?"

"Oh, I just told her you were cranky and making a mess through the house." Neal stated as if there wasn't anything wrong with his explanation. Peter gave him an exasperated look.

"What? I didn't lie to her." Neal defended.

"Didn't lie to her? I'm not making a mess in the house. This nasty water is!" Peter shot back as he pointed to the brown greenish water on the floor.

"Yeaaaah, but it was your fault that it happened." Neal countered. Peter clenched his jaw and took a step toward Neal. Neal took a step back.

"Look, do you want to stand here and argue or do you want get this water cleaned up before it ruins the floor?" Neal asked with his hands raised in a surrender.

"Fine. But this is not over!" Peter said as he shoved Neal out of the bathroom into the hallway. Neal stumbled a bit as his knee protested, but Peter didn't notice. They made it to the hall closet to find more towels and began wiping up all the water. Neal went to start wiping up the water on the stairs, but Peter stopped him.

"You better let me do the stairs. We don't need you to break your neck." Peter teased. "At least before I get a chance to do it myself."

"I don't know what your so mad about, Peter. I-"

"Just start wiping up the water." Peter ordered with a huff.

* * *

><p>Almost two hours later, the water was cleaned with no sign of damage. Peter and Neal piled the towels in the laundry room, Peter saying they would put them in the wash later. Neal tiredly sat down on the couch, massaging his aching knee until Peter came into the living room with two glasses of water. Neal outstretched his leg and leaned back into the couch cushions after he took a glass from Peter graciously. The older man plopped down beside him and drank greedily.<p>

The two men sat there in silence for a few minutes until their water was completely gone. Peter sighed heavily before moving to get up. He pushed himself up off the couch, one hand pushing down on the couch, the other on Neal's knee. Unfortunately for Neal, it was his bad knee. He let out a cry of protest but quickly covered it with a cough. Peter looked back at him with a concerned look.

"Sorry, I just got choked." Neal lied smoothly. Peter gave him a hesitate look, but took Neal's glass and his to the kitchen sink.

He walked back into the living room and saw Neal jerk his hand away from his knee but didn't say anything.

"Okay, are you ready to get back to work?" Peter asked, clasping his hands together.

"Are you serious? After what just happened, you really think it's a good idea to continue?" Neal asked.

"Yeah." Peter nodded. "Come on."

Peter walked up stairs in front of Neal to the younger mans relief. His knee was hurting more since Peter had used it to push himself up off the couch. After what seemed like several minutes to Neal, they reached the top of the stairs and stopped in the doorway of the bathroom. Neither man spoke for a long time as they stared at the dreaded bathroom before them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Neal asked.

"No." Peter replied placing his hands on his hips.

"Do you want to call someone else to do it?" Neal questioned. Peter waited a few seconds before answering.

"Yes." He agreed. "But were not going to tell Elizabeth about the flooding."

"Look at you! Mr. Brady keeping things from Mrs. Brady. I'm intrigued."

"Oh, hush. You make it sound like I'm having an affair." Peter scolded. "There's no reason that she needs to know and when we tell her that we're going to get someone to come fix it, we will tell her that we don't know how to fix it."

"Woah, woah, woah! First of all, what happened to "I can do handiwork" man? and second, What do you mean 'when we tell her?' " Neal asked as he followed Peter back down the stairs mindful of his knee.

"I can do handiwork. That isn't handiwork." Peter said. "And yes 'when we tell her'. You're just as much a part of this as I am."

"Only because you made me help you just because I came over." Neal retorted.

"Which reminds me," Peter said as he sat back down on the couch and watch Neal do the same, but stretch his leg out as he sat. "Why did you come over this morning?"

Neal laid his head back against the couch and closed his eyes.

"I was bored."

Peter couldn't help but laugh. He reach forward and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. He quickly turned on the game. By the second inning, Peter noticed Neal had fallen asleep. Sinking down into the couch, Peter mimicked Neal by laying his head back against the cushions. After watching another inning, Peter had fallen asleep too.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth came back home around five so she could fix her hard working boys a decent dinner. She opened the front door and was greeted by a happy Satchmo. She pet him and told him how much she had missed while she was out, then stood up and looked into the living room. The TV was on and both Peter and Neal sat on the couch, but it wasn't until she took a few more steps into the living room that she realized both men were identically laid back on the couch sound asleep. She smiled fondly and quietly laughed.<p>

"Oh Satchmo, we've got to get a picture of this." She whispered pulling out her cellphone and quickly taking a picture.

* * *

><p>She was fifteen minutes into cooking dinner when a sluggish Peter walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Hey, honey! Did you and Neal have a productive day?" She asked as she gave him a hug. Peter stiffened a little and decided to wait and tell her the news when Neal was awake.

"Uh, yeah something like that." Peter answered. When she gave him a skeptical look he redirected, in a Caffrey like fashion. "So what's for dinner?"

"Well for you, I'm fixing deviled ham." She answered. "I'm fixing Neal a cornish hen."

Peter raised an eyebrow at her.

"I wanted to fix both of you something you really liked for working so hard today." She explained.

"Oh." Peter said a little too quickly.

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. Not at all. Have you, uh, have you looked at the bathroom yet?" Peter asked, hoping she hadn't.

"No. I wanted to wait until you were awake." She said and went back to cooking. "We'll go up after dinner. I can't wait to see it, hon."

"Oh. Okay." Peter said. He was feeding Satchmo when Elizabeth hollered out.

"Ugh! This is a brand new shirt and I just spilled this juice all down it!" She exclaimed as she threw down the dish towel she was trying to clean it up with. "I have to put some stain remover on this and throw it in the wash right now or it will never come out." Elizabeth left the kitchen to do just that. A few seconds later Peter's stomach dropped. He and Neal had fallen asleep before putting the, what had to be at least 30, towels in the wash.

He ran into the living room and shook Neal by the shoulders roughly.

"Neal! Wake up!" Peter yelled, but in a whisper. Neal just groaned. "Wake up right now, Neal! Get up!" Peter shook him again. This time Neal sat up. He blinked a few times against the light.

"Geez, Peter! What?"

"Elizabeth is home and she is going to the laundry room!" Peter informed.

"So? Why does that mat-... oh god the towels! Tell me you put them in the wash." Neal said, his voice fearful.

"No, I fell asleep watching the game."

"Oh God, Peter." Neal whined as he stood.

"Oh don't you start that. You fell asleep before I did." Peter shot back.

"So that means you should have-" Neal started to say but he was cut off by a furious shout.

"PETER! NEAL! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" Elizabeth's infuriated voice made both men cringe. They looked at each other, Neal swallowing thickly, before trudging up the stairs to what they were sure was a brutal ending waiting for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Peter turned around to see Neal about six steps behind him. Thinking that Neal was laying back to avoid the force of the impact of the torture they were about to endure, Peter walked down a few steps to meet Neal and dragged him up the stairs at a faster pace.

"Get up through here." Peter said exasperated.

He grabbed the smaller man's bicep and pulled as he continued to climb the stairs. Neal stumbled a bit and bit back the urge to scream out as his knee once again took on stabbing pain. Peter thought nothing of the stumble since he was all but dragging the younger man up the stairs.

They walked silently towards Elizabeth who stood stock- still in front of the laundry room door. They stopped beside her since they already knew what she was looking at. Neal glanced at Peter, then back at Elizabeth who had yet to move.

Finally, after seconds of grueling silence she spoke very low.

"What. Is. This?" She asked, still staring at the pile of all of her towels on top of the washer.

"Uh, honey-" Peter started, but Elizabeth whipped her head around fast with an index finger pointed at his chest. Both Peter and Neal stiffened.

"Don't call me Honey. Not after me coming home to find every single one of my towels piled on top of the washer covered in filth!" Elizabeth warned.

"Honey," Peter started to say again but Elizabeth gave him another warning look. "Elizabeth, we can explain."

"You damn well better be able to explain." Elizabeth shot back, looking between Peter and Neal.

"Uh, Neal..." Peter volunteered.

Neal looked at Peter incredulously. Peter nodded in Elizabeth's direction urging him to explain.

"Okay." Neal took a deep breath and out stretched his hands. "Elizabeth, when we were trying to fix the sink, Peter-" But Peter cut Neal off before he could say anymore and solely place the blame on him.

"There was a water spill, and we had to clean it up fast, so we grabbed the towels."

"So you used ALL of my nice bath towels to clean up nasty water from a sink spill?" Elizabeth asked with skepticism.

"Yeah, well it was-" Peter started to say but this time Neal cut him off.

"Look, it was either ruin your nice bath towels or ruin your hardwood floors." Neal stated bluntly.

Elizabeth and Peter looked at him with their jaw on the floor.

"What do you mean ruin my hardwood floors?" Elizabeth asked. "What happened?"

Neal opened his mouth to respond, but Peter spoke next.

"You finally decide to tell the truth and it had to be that?" Peter asked in disbelief. "You really couldn't think of a better time than right now to be honest?"

"Peter,-" Neal groaned.

"Enough!" Elizabeth shouted."You two can bicker back and forth like siblings some other time but this isn't it!" She glared at the two. "One of you, tell me right now exactly what happened."

Neal opened his mouth to speak, but Elizabeth held up a finger.

"Nothing, and I mean nothing, but the truth. Don't leave anything out."

Neal nodded. "Peter you better take this one." He admitted quietly.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"El, we were trying to figure out what was wrong with the sink and I was hitting this pipe that looked really bad," Peter said with a laugh he didn't really feel, but was trying to get some humor anywhere he could into this conversation. "and all of sudden it just burst and all this water nasty water started running out all over the floor and pouring out into the hallway and down the stairs and then you came home and Neal lied to get you to stay out of the house until we-"

"Peter told me too and I didn't lie." Neal interjected, but looked down at the floor when Peter glared at him.

"-Until we cleaned it up. We were going to wash the towels before you came home but by the time we had it all dried up we were tired and we accidentally fell asleep on the couch and well you know the rest." Peter finished explaining.

Elizabeth thought back to the picture she took of the two of them, which they still didn't know about. She smiled to herself as she thought about what to do. She knew she could easily blackmail them and although Peter wasn't the type to blackmail her back, she pegged Neal as the type to win a prank war and knew he was convincing enough to get Peter roped in as well. She decided she would deal with that later and looked back up at her two boys. For some reason, her anger started to dissipate.

She gave a long sigh.

"FIne. Just, wash these towels while I finish supper."

"You're not mad?" Peter asked hopefully.

Elizabeth walked up to Peter and gently tapped the side of his face.

"Oh no, I'm mad." Elizabeth said. "But I'm just going to go down stairs and finish cooking dinner while you boys wash these towels."

With that she left.

Neal looked over at Peter.

"Well, that wasn't so bad."

"You do realize we still haven't told her we didn't get anything accomplished in the bathroom and about calling someone else to do it?" Peter said shaking his head.

"Oh."

"Yeah, but let's not mention it till after dinner." Peter planned as he started putting the towels in the wash.

Ten minutes and an argument about how to work the washer later, Peter and Neal had a load of towels in the wash and were headed down stairs. Neal tried to maneuver himself so that Peter would go down the stairs before him, but he failed. He made it to the third step before making the mistake of putting all his weight on his left leg. His knee buckled and he couldn't stop the groan of pain that came out of his mouth. He would have fell down the stairs for a second time if Peter hadn't caught him under the arms from behind.

Once Neal, and Peter both, felt like they weren't going to go tumbling down the stairs they both straightened, but Peter didn't let go of Neal's arm as he walked down the two steps that were separating them. He stood next to Neal on the same step since Neal was leaning against the wall, his left leg not touching the ground and shaking slightly.

"Neal are you okay? What's wrong?" Peter asked looking between Neal's face and his leg.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Neal lied even though it was no use.

"Neal." Peter warned.

"I may have hurt my knee when I fell down the stairs." Neal admitted, not looking at Peter.

"May have?" Peter prompted.

"Okay...I did hurt my knee, but it's nothing Peter. Honest."

"You just told my wife we almost ruined our hardwood floors. That was the time to lie. Not now." Peter said, his hand still holding on to Neal's arm. Neal didn't say anything and just stared at his shoes.

"Let's just get to the couch, okay?" Peter moved to put Neal's arm around his shoulder but the younger man stopped him.

"I got it. I got it." Neal said, resisting any help from Peter. The agent knew Neal wanted to do it himself, but he couldn't take the chance of Neal falling down the stairs again and hurting himself further.

"Neal, stop. Forget your damn pride for ten seconds, before you fall down the stairs again and end up breaking your neck." Peter warned, pulling Neal's arm around his shoulder. Neal turned his head towards Peter and gave him a small smile.

"So you can be the one to break it, right?" Neal asked. "What do you think I'll get for compensation?"

"A good life lesson: To do as you're told." Peter shot back.

"I did do as I was told. You told me to get Elizabeth to leave so I ran down the stairs to do so." Neal retorted.

Peter rolled his eyes as he tightened his grip on Neal's arm around his shoulder.

"I told you to get her to leave, not run down the stairs like my dog." Peter countered and he knew he'd won the argument when Neal just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's get to the couch and see about your knee."

Peter told Neal not to put any weight on his knee so he had to awkwardly jump down the rest of the stairs while holding on to Peter and the the wall.

Elizabeth must have heard the stomping because she quickly appeared at the bottom of the stairs when they had made it half way down.

"Oh my God, Neal! Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked looking up at them concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Neal's voice was strained as he grimaced when he jumped down to another step.

"Peter?" She asked her husband, ignoring Neal's lie.

"He hurt his knee when he fell down the stairs earlier and failed to tell anyone until he almost fell down the stairs again." Peter informed her as he helped Neal down two more steps.

They were three steps away from Elizabeth when Neal told Peter to wait a minute. Peter stopped to let Neal rest, but didn't let him go. Neal was close enough to the wall that he rested his head against it while he worked through the pain in his knee.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were hurt, Neal?" Elizabeth asked softly as she walked up the few steps between them and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't think it was that bad." Neal reasoned, lifting his head up to give Elizabeth a grin.

"You know, I really wonder sometimes how you managed to live this long." Peter teased.

"But you're glad that I did." Neal said.

"Ha, well only when that light on your anklet is green and you aren't on any wanted posters." Peter teased again. "Are you ready to continue?"

Neal nodded and Elizabeth walked down the steps but stood at the bottom in case something happened, not that she would be much of help if they both came tumbling down toward her. When they made it to the bottom safely, Elizabeth grabbed Neal's other arm to steady him.

"It's ok Elizabeth. I can manage." Neal said not wanting to look anymore helpless in front of the Burkes than he already did.

"I'm happy for you, but I'm not going anywhere, at least until you're sitting on the couch." Elizabeth informed.

Awkwardly and thankfully Neal made it to the couch and plopped down. He kept his left leg out in front of him and watched in weird amazement as his knee jerked ever so slightly.

Elizabeth stood behind Peter who squatted down in front of Neal.

"I'm going to roll your pant leg up." Peter informed as he took the material and slowly started to roll it up over the anklet.

"I don't have a garter on, Peter and even if I did, you're not supposed to take it off until after we are married." Neal joked at the awkwardness of the situation.

"I know, I've removed a garter before. I'm already married." Peter shot back.

"Ruin another one of my bath towels and you won't be." Elizabeth teased as she smacked the back of Peter's head.

Peter pulled the material over Neal's knee.

"Ow, ow, ow. Stop." Neal demanded as he swatted Peter's hands away. "Geez Elizabeth, I think you need to stop calling Peter Mr. Magic Hands. It isn't suitable."

"Would you stop trying to redirect attention?" Peter asked, trying to stop the conversation before it got anymore uncomfortable or embarrassing.

All three turned their attention to Neal's knee which was black and about twice it's normal size. It was jerking despite Neal's best efforts to keep it still and that frustrated Neal to no end.

"I can't make it stop." Neal's voice was low as if he didn't mean to say it out loud. Neal wasn't really sure if he meant to.

"It's okay, Neal. That can happen with sprains." Elizabeth tried to assure. "I'll go get some ice." She said as she turned to leave.

"How does she know it's sprained?" Neal asked gently poking his knee, but Peter swatted it away.

"Let's just say I've had a few of these playing basketball with the guys." Peter said.

"You know we really aren't anything alike." Neal offered.

Elizabeth entered the room carrying an ice pack, a bottle of Motrin, a glass of water and some medical wrap to go around his knee.

"Oh please. You two have more in common than you think." She said as she laid the supplied on the floor next to Peter. She picked up the Motrin and water and sat down next to Neal on the couch.

"Here take this. It'll help."

Neal took two pills from her and the water and did as he was told. Peter held the ice to Neal's knee, then told him to hold it a minute. Peter stood up and scooted the coffee table closer to the couch and grabbed a pillow to lay on top of it.

"Alright, let's prop your leg up for awhile and keep some ice on it."

"Yes, Dr. Burke." Neal smiled at him tauntingly.

"You're really not in any position to make jokes, smart ass." Peter threatened as he picked up Neal's leg.

"Okay, Okay, Okay." Neal said leaning forward slightly his arms outstretched. "Easy."

"Peter! Be careful." Elizabeth said standing up next to Peter.

"Why do you always take up for him?" Peter asked as he "gently" propped Neal's leg up and replaced the ice back on his knee.

"Because he's a charming conman, Peter." Elizabeth joked. "How can I resist?"

"You've officially turned my wife against me." Peter said shaking his head and sitting down next to Neal on the couch. "Next time you find yourself on the stairs again, you better hope I'm not around." He teased.

"Okay, boys. Don't kill each other while I finish making dinner." Elizabeth said as she retreated into the kitchen.

"Hey you know, that would be a lot easier if you made Peter help you!" Neal shouted. "He said he'd love to- oof!" Neal was cut off when Peter elbowed him in the ribs. "some other time!"

Neal gave a 'please don't kill me' smile to Peter, who glared back at him.

"Oh Honey," Elizabeth started to say as she walked back into the living room. "You better go check on the towels in the wash. They should be done by now." She went right back into the kitchen.

Peter took a deep breath and clenched his jaw, when he saw Neal out of the corner of his eye try to keep from laughing.

"You better find a way to run by the time I get back from the laundry room." Peter warned as he made his way up the stairs, trying to keep from laughing himself.

**AN: So I think the next chapter will be the last one, which is kinda sad because I have really enjoyed writing this. But feedback is always appreciated and I thank you all for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday Morning...

Peter sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper while his wife finished cooking breakfast. Sounds from the kitchen filtered throughout the house, but not even the beating of silverware against pots and pans could deafen the sounds of Neal Caffrey hobbling down the stairs. Peter rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Dropping the newspaper on the table, Peter got up and walked to the bottom of the stairs. He stood with his arms folded across his chest and looked up at Neal who was leaning heavily against the banister, eyes screwed shut in pain. He cleared his throat to get the younger man's attention and looked at him expectantly.

Neal jumped slightly and looked at the agent standing at the bottom of the stairs. His mouthed opened slightly in shock, before he gave Peter the best innocent smile he could muster.

"Hey, Peter." Neal's voice was tense, as he nervously tried to release the death grip he had on the banister to straighten up.

"Neal." Peter's voice was in the all too familiar tone of a warning as he put his hands on his hips. Something Neal found humorous each time it happened, but he knew better than to laugh.

"How many times last night did I tell you to not go up or down these steps without help?" Peter asked, still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Peter, you act like I've lost a leg." Neal complained.

"Yeah, well you're about to." Peter shot back as he climbed the stairs to meet Neal.

"Peter, I can walk down the stairs by myself, but your concern for me is flattering." Neal beamed as Peter stood on the step below him and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not concerned for you, I'm just worried that if you were to fall down the stairs you could take full advantage of the Bureau." Peter explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Peter," Neal looked at him with a hurt look. "Do you really think I need to fall down a flight of stairs to take advantage of the Bureau?"

Peter narrowed his eyes at him. Neal held up his hands.

"I'm just saying."

"Would you just come on? El is almost done with breakfast." Peter said moving to help Neal down the stairs.

"Peter, I got it. I got it." Neal said pushing Peter away slightly. The agent sighed at Neal's stubbornness and once again crossed his arms over his chest while he watched Neal struggle to casually walk down the stairs. Peter was impressed that the younger man managed to make it half way down the stairs before he stopped and gripped the banister with both hands so hard his knuckles turned white. Peter waited, even when Neal muffled a scream, for the younger man to admit defeat. Neal hung his head for a few seconds before looking down the rest of the stairs. He was quiet a moment, waiting for Peter to say something smug, but when the agent said nothing, Neal softly spoke.

"I can't." Neal admitted shamefully. He waited for the smart reply from Peter but it never came.

Peter knew it was a milestone for Neal to admit he couldn't make it down the rest of the stairs and knowing he would absolutely hate it if roles were reversed, he decided not to tease Neal about it. Instead, he once again put Neal's arm around his shoulders.

"Just tell me when you're ready." Peter said simply, making sure Neal took his time.

Neal was silent for a moment, looking at Peter with gratefulness.

"I'm ready."

Once again, they hobbled down the stairs, only this time they went to the kitchen table instead of the couch. Neal plopped down in his chair and laid his forehead on the table, too tired to care about pride at this point.

Peter moved a chair next to him on his left. Neal started to say something about Peter sitting so close to him when Peter tapped his arm with the back of his hand.

"Here, prop your leg up in this chair and put some ice on it." Peter said.

Neal reluctantly lifted his head up and scooted back from the table. He slowly lifted his aching knee up, with some help from Peter, and put it in the chair. Peter went to retrieve some ice from the kitchen while Neal rolled his pant leg up.

When Peter returned, Elizabeth following closely behind carrying two dishes, Neal was staring at his knee with disgust while poking it gently. Elizabeth set the dishes down on the table and then turned her attention to Neal.

"How's your knee this morning, Neal?" She asked.

"It's fine." Neal said not breaking his gaze away from his knee that had swelled to double its normal size.

"Oh yeah! It's fine, Elizabeth. Isn't your knee black and twice the size of your other one? Oh, and does it not hurt so bad that you can't even walk on it?" Peter asked his wife sarcastically. Elizabeth smacked his arm and grabbed the bag of ice from his hand.

"Quit giving him a hard time, Peter, and go get the rest of the food in the kitchen." She ordered, shooing him away. Peter rolled his eyes at her before doing as he was told. Once Peter was in the kitchen, Elizabeth turned back to Neal, shaking her head.

"He's so grumpy in the morning." Neal said, while Elizabeth placed the bag of ice on his knee. He smiled up at her, but she gave him a knowing look.

"You can't blame him." She said shaking her head. "You see, there's this guy that has him constantly worried 24/7. He's constantly getting himself into trouble and...well, injured. He can't help but be cranky, it's how he copes." Elizabeth smiled down at him and ruffled his wavy hair. Neal moved away, with a small laugh.

Elizabeth went back into the kitchen to help Peter with the rest of the food. Neal laid his head back down on the table, closing his eyes. He didn't even bother lifting his head up when he heard the Burkes come back to the table. They placed the dishes on the table and Peter sat down, while Elizabeth handed Neal two pain killers. Neal sat up and took them graciously.

* * *

><p>They had just started eating their breakfast when Peter caught Neal's eye and swallowed thickly.<p>

"So, Hon' what are your plans for today?" Peter asked his wife.

"Oh, well I'm going to meet Rachel and we are going to go shopping at a new store that opened this weekend." Elizabeth replied.

"That sounds fun." Peter said, looking at Neal then looking back at his wife.

"Yes, it will be. Especially, since you will be cleaning up the bathroom while I'm gone." Elizabeth smiled and squeezed Peter's arm.

"El, come on. Look what happened yesterday. You can't possibly want me to try that again." Peter tried to reason.

"Personally, I don't think it is a good idea-" Neal interjected, but Peter and Elizabeth both gave him a warning look. "But you know, that's just me." He finished quietly before taking a bite of food.

"Elizabeth," Peter started to say but his wife cut him off.

"Peter, I don't want you to try to fix it. I said clean it. Just clean it up a little so when the plumber comes tomorrow it won't look so terrible."

Peter let out a relieved sigh. "Oh thank God."

Elizabeth laughed at her husband. Neal and Peter grinned at each other.

"I'll call the plumber Monday morning before I leave for work."

"Oh, no. I've already called them. I called them yesterday when you were doing laundry." Elizabeth smiled.

"Peter, what was it you said yesterday?" Neal asked, squinting his eyes in mock confusion. "Something about you can't be married for as long as you two have and not know how to do handiwork? But it sounds like Elizabeth doesn't agree." Neal smiled at him.

"You said what?" Elizabeth asked. Neal just grinned at Peter as the agent stared him down.

"I just meant I had done things like fixing a sink before." Peter tried to explain.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what you were implying, Pet- OW!" Neal exclaimed as he rubbed his shin on his uninjured leg under the table while he glared at Peter.

Elizabeth had stood from the table to retrieve her ringing phone, but turned around.

"Peter, don't kick Neal."

Peter gawked at her and Neal smiled brightly as if he had just gotten away with the biggest crime of the century. She saw Peter throw a piece of his toast across the table and hit Neal in the head with it before answering her phone.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth returned to find Neal and Peter laughing and her table covered in toast crumbs.

"As much as I would love to join this burnt bread war, I have to meet Rachel." Elizabeth said walking up behind Peter and hugging him. She lifted two pieces of toast that had previously been used as Neal's ammo and went to grab her purse.

"I'll be back this afternoon. Please, don't cause another disaster." She told Peter.

"Yeah, Peter." Neal agreed. "See it was your fault."

Then Elizabeth looked at Neal. "And no more injuries."

"Yeah, Neal." Peter shot back.

"Oh, and one more thing." Elizabeth said turning around a few steps from the table. Both men looked at her expectantly, but were caught off guard when a piece of toast came flying from Elizabeth's hand and hit Peter in the side of the head. Neal busted out laughing, as Peter looked at his wife in disbelief.

"Why did you throw it at me?" Peter asked.

"Well Honey, I can't always be on your side."

"You're hardly ever on my side!" Peter shot back.

"That's not true." Elizabeth countered. "Besides, he's injured. How could I possibly turn against him now?" She asked as she hugged Neal. Peter rolled his eyes as Neal and Elizabeth laughed. "But in all seriousness, don't do anything today, Neal. Just rest. If your knee isn't any better tomorrow, you're going to the doctor."

Neal groaned. "That's really not necessary."

"We will be the judge of that." Elizabeth said, mussing his hair slightly. Turning to leave once more, but not before throwing a piece of toast at Neal and hitting her target. She was out the door before Neal had time to react. He glared at Peter who was laughing at him.

"I'll get you back." Neal said.

"Do, and you'll have two injured knees." Peter teased, but accepted the challenge of an on going war.

* * *

><p>"Can I go home now Peter?" Neal asked. He was laying on the couch watching Peter walk back and forth through the house gathering cleaning supplies.<p>

"You're just saying that to get out of Elizabeth making you go to the doctor tomorrow if your knee isn't better, so no."

"Peter, I am not. I've out stayed my welcome. I'm just trying to be polite."

"Neal, you came over here uninvited. There was no welcome to begin with." Peter retorted.

"Well, next time I get bored I'll go to an art museum or explore the edges of my radius." Neal said.

"Then you can be bored in prison."

"It's better than being bored here." Neal shot back.

"There's no way you have been bored here." Peter said, now standing next to the couch looking down at Neal.

"No, but I have been injured."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Whatever. Just take me home. I swear I'll rest. I won't do anything I shouldn't." Neal pleaded, sitting up.

"Neal." Peter warned.

"I promise, Peter."

"No."

"Peter-"

"No."

"But-"

"No. Now lay down, watch TV or sleep or just stare at the ceiling." Peter said, pushing Neal back down. "Just don't get up. I'll be back down in an hour or so. Yell if you need anything."

"Okay." Neal sighed and made himself comfortable on the couch. Peter watched him settle and then went you clean up the bathroom. Halfway up the steps he called out, "I mean it, Neal. Don't get up."

"Mmmkay."

Peter rolled his eyes knowing that Neal wasn't going to stay on the couch.

* * *

><p>Peter had been cleaning for about an hour, and every few minutes of that hour Neal's voice called out to him from down stairs reminding him of how bored the younger man was. After four arguments, Peter just ignored Neal, but now silence had greeted Peter for almost forty minutes and the agent couldn't help but speculate that Neal was doing something he wasn't supposed to.<p>

Five minutes later, his suspicions were confirmed.

Neal stood with his hands behind his back, leaning heavily against the doorframe of the bathroom, breathing heavy and sweat covering his face. Peter stood from his crouched position and once again put his hands on his hips, his face taking on a furious look.

Neal grinned. "Hi, Peter."

Peter sighed and bit his lip.

"Neal..." He wiped a hand over his face. "I don't know how many times I told you not to get up from the couch. Do you need your hearing checked?" He scolded, his hands back on his hips.

"Do you need yours checked? I kept telling you how bored I was."

Peter shook his head. "Neal, what happened to 'I won't do anything I shouldn't' ?" He asked making quotation marks with his fingers.

"That was if you took me home, which you didn't." Neal shot back.

"So you thought you would get me back by causing yourself even more pain and coming up the stairs to annoy me?" Peter questioned. "Not really your best scheme."

Neal took his hands out from behind his back and smiled wider.

"But I brought you a beer." He announced holding a cold beer in his right hand and a bottle of wine in his left.

"Well, that makes the plan a little better." Peter said, walking over to Neal and taking the offered drink. He sat it down on the counter, along with the wine.

"Sit down, before you fall down, Neal."

Peter helped Neal over to the toilet and closed the lid so the younger man could sit down. Neal sat down, an exhausted sigh escaping from his mouth. He reached for the wine, but Peter scooted it away and grabbed a bottle of water he had brought up with him and handed it to Neal.

"Peter-" Neal started to protest, but Peter cut him off.

"No. You've been taking pain medication today, which means no wine for you."

"Peter, a little wine is not going to do anything. Besides, it was over the counter stuff, not hydrocodone."

Peter grabbed his beer and sat down in the floor, back leaning against the wall, in front of Neal.

"I don't care. I've already seen Neal Caffrey high as a kite at the Howser Clinic. that isn't something I want to witness again." He took a long sip of his beer. "Thanks, by the way."

"Do you know how hard it was to bring that up here? And now you're denying me my wine." Neal complained leaning back against the back of the toilet.

"One, it is my wine. And two, how on earth did you manage to get up here with this?"

"What do you think I've been doing for the past thirty minutes?" Neal asked closing his eyes and laying his head back. "It was a slow and painful process, but I managed."

"Yeah, I can see that." Peter said, surveying the bathroom then looking at Neal. "Well, I think I've done all I can do in here. Let's go watch a movie or something." Peter offered, standing up.

"As great as that sounds, I honestly can't go back down the stairs right now."

"So, we will watch one in the guest bedroom. Come on."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth came home to a quiet house. Satchmo came to greet her, but no one else.<p>

She looked around the living room, but didn't see Peter or Neal. She quietly walked up the stairs and could here soft chatter coming from the guest bedroom.

Peaking inside she saw Neal sprawled out on the bed, with his leg propped up, asleep and Peter sitting in the floor, leaning against the bed, with his head laid back, asleep as well. The TV was on, playing some cop movie, but DVD cases were scattered on the floor, everything from the Cary Grant classic _To Catch A Thief _to some of Peter's favorite movies. She smiled and quietly left the room.

A hour later she was setting the table for dinner, when Peter and Neal came down and sat on the couch.

"Hey, boys. Did you have a good day?"

Both men nodded.

"Did you?" Peter asked, stretching a bit.

"Yes, yes I did." Elizabeth said. "Oh, and I got a new picture for the living room today."

She walked over to a shopping bag and pulled out a picture frame, keeping the picture towards her.

"What is it?" Neal asked, as Elizabeth went to hang it up beside the bookshelf. She stood directly in front of it, so neither Peter nor Neal could see it.

She turned around but still hid it. She smiled really big.

"Honey, what is it?" Peter asked with a small laugh.

Elizabeth stepped to the side to reveal the picture and watched both men's faces fall.

"Oh my- Hon, you can't be serious!" Peter said standing up. Neal was silent.

"Peter, it is adorable."

"You are not keeping that hanging up." Peter stated.

"Yes, I am. And if you try to take it down, it will be so much worse for the both of you." She pointed at them. "Because I assure you I have copies that the FBI would love to see." She threatened, before going back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Peter and Neal sat on the couch staring at the picture Elizabeth had hung up.<p>

"The things you go through." Neal said after a moment.

"What?" Peter asked, unsure of what Neal was talking about.

Neal turned his gaze to meet Peter's and smiled.

"The things you go through to teach me a lesson."

Peter waited a moment, then laughed.

"You have a point." Peter agreed, as he thought of everything that had happened over the weekend that was all started by a bored Neal Caffrey and Peter Burke wanting to teach him a lesson about showing up to his house uninvited on their day off.

Staring at the picture of himself and Neal, passed out on the couch from the day before, right after the water from the sink had nearly ruined his house, Peter realized one thing:

It's hard to teach Neal Caffrey a lesson, but definitely worth the try.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm kind of sad this story has come to an end. It was really fun to write! As always feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you to all of you who read this, reviewed this and added this story to your favorites and alerts! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
